ABCs: G is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Sharon and Brenda must share a bed, which leads to them having an enjoyable night.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: I've always enjoyed stories where people are forced to share a bed... so this and the next one will have that. Why are they stuck at Tao's house overnight? I haven't the slightest idea. But they're stuck there overnight.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

G is for guest room.

–

"Are you sure you two don't mind sharing a room? Kevin's room has room for another since he's not here," Tao says to Brenda and Sharon.

Brenda smiles widely, throwing an arm over Sharon's shoulder, who in return flinches, trying to pull away. "Captain Raydor and I will be just fine," Brenda says sweetly. "Won't we, Captain?"

Sharon's eyes narrow behind her glasses, removing the Chief's arm from her shoulder. "We'll be fine Lieutenant." Sharon's lips purse, her hands finding their way into the comfort of her pockets as she turns to the twin sized bed. She tries to hide her distaste, but it's clear to both of the other two people.

Tao shuffles his feet awkwardly, wanting to walk away, but not knowing if he should. Brenda senses it, sending him a wide smile, her hand on the door, ready to close it. "Thank you, Lieutenant Tao," she says with her smile in place. She gives him a head nod and he lets out a puff of air.

"Goodnight, Chief," he says to her. He turns to the Captain, "Captain," he says with a head nod. Sharon gives him a small smile.

Brenda closes the door after him, turning to face the Captain. Sharon looks away from the Chief, walking over to the bay window and taking a seat at it. She gets her phone out of her purse, making herself busy so she doesn't have to talk to the Chief. Brenda doesn't try to make conversation either, deciding to go ahead and shower in the en suite bathroom, bringing her big bag with her. Sharon sighs, looking out of the window, regretting that she'd even agreed to come along with the Major Crime division. Sharon goes down to her car after a while, getting out the bag she kept in her trunk that had a few things she would need in a situation like this, where she'd be at someone else's house at night instead of her own.

When Sharon gets back to the room, Brenda's coming out of the bathroom, drying her hair, wearing a tank top and shorts. Sharon's mouth drops open slightly, but she quickly composes herself, not noticing the smirk that the younger woman has in place. Sharon brings her bag to the window, sitting it down and looking through it, finding something to put on. She gets out a pair of yoga pants and a black tank top. She gets out her small bag full of shower things and make up removal cream and such things, taking them and her clothes to the bathroom.

Brenda gets into the bed, taking her big bag with her, pulling out the folders she'd stuffed in there earlier in the day. She works on them, her glasses perched on her nose, her phone playing music lowly. She allows her hair to dry on its own, the air coming from outside warm and humid. She listens to Sharon in the bathroom, the sound of her humming to something catching her attention, making her lower the music on her phone so she can hear the other woman. Brenda smiles in the direction of the door, never before hearing the Captain sound so free. After awhile, Sharon stops and then Brenda turns back to her paperwork, turning her music up again and then Sharon comes out of the bathroom.

Brenda looks up from the papers on her folded legs, smiling softly as she takes in the Captain, her eyes lingering over the woman's beasts, her nipples hard and poking through her shirt. Sharon notices, but doesn't say anything as she puts her things into her bag, sitting back at the window, the one that isn't open. Brenda goes back to her work and Sharon goes back to looking at her phone, neither of them saying anything, the only sound in the room being the music playing from the Chief's phone. When Brenda's finished with her work, she puts it up and turns to Sharon, who is looking down at her phone, but it's clear that she's not doing anything on it.

"You plan on sleeping up there?" Brenda asks, her elbow resting on her thigh and her head against her palm. Sharon responds with a humming sound coming from her throat, her eyes not leaving her phone. "I'm sure it's not gonna be comfortable sleepin' there all night," Brenda tells her.

"I'll be fine," Sharon murmurs.

Brenda sighs with frustration. She lies down on her side, looking at Sharon for a while, the other woman not even paying attention to her. "Can you get in the bed already?!"

Sharon looks up at Brenda, her eyes immediately going to the younger woman's thighs, her short shorts exposing skin she's never seen before. She inwardly groans, her body heating up everywhere. "I think it's best if I stay over here," Sharon says, her eyes finally meeting Brenda's.

"I'm not gonna beg you," Brenda says and then lies on her back. "I don't know why you won't just get in the bed."

"You do to know why I won't get in the bed," Sharon responds in a low whisper.

Brenda slowly turns her head to Sharon, her eyes meeting dark green ones. "I'll stay on my side of the bed if that's what the problem is," she says, her voice teasing. Sharon purses her lips, looking away from her. "Get in the bed," Brenda says, demanding.

"You won't beg, but you'll order me to do it?" Sharon raises an eyebrow, looking out of the window. "Why does it matter to you where I sleep?"

Brenda looks up at the ceiling, closing her eyes. "I can't sleep knowing that you're over there uncomfortable. And, it's not like you don't want to sleep with me," she says, realizing the double meaning behind what she said. Her eyes open, turning to Sharon, who is staring at her with wide eyes. The words had been taken the wrong way, but they both knew it was true either way. Brenda licks her lips, getting back on her side, her head propped up. "Is that what the problem is?"

"Of course that's what the problem is," Sharon says quickly, her voice in an almost whisper.

"Get in the bed," Brenda says again, this time in a sultry voice. "Please," she says.

"Brenda," Sharon whispers huskily. Brenda sits up and pulls her shirt off, biting her lips as she looks at Sharon. "Brenda, don't do this," Sharon whispers, her voice shaky. Brenda slides her hands down her body and to her shorts, her fingers hooking in the waistband. Sharon's breathing becomes harsh, her phone falling from her hands and her eyes following Brenda's hands as they slowly slide off those little shorts. Sharon closes her eyes, looking away, her body tingling with arousal, arousal that she's been pushing away for almost a year.

Sharon feels Brenda walking to her, her eyes still closed, the door's lock clicking and then she can smell Brenda right next to her. Her hands squeeze tightly, her lip caught between her teeth, her heart racing. She's wanted this for so long, both of them have. They almost slept together once, but Sharon stopped it from happening, told Brenda she doesn't sleep with married people, but almost a year has passed and the heat between them has only grown. Brenda's also no longer married, nor is she seeing anyone. Sharon still doesn't think it's a good idea, despite all their flirting, she thinks it would be wrong for anything to happen between them. But Brenda's not having any of that. Brenda's tired of waiting. She's tired of Sharon denying her what she wants. Brenda's tired of not having Sharon.

"Look at me," Brenda whispers, her hand moving to Sharon's cheek. Sharon shakes her head, biting her lip so hard that she's sure it'll bleed. "Please," she says sweetly, her voice cracking slightly.

Sharon's eyes open slowly, her eyes scanning Brenda's bare, toned body. "Brenda," she whispers.

"If you don't stop saying my name..."

Sharon smiles, but that smile doesn't stay there long. She looks up into Brenda's eyes, her hand trembling as she brings it to Brenda's hand that's resting on her cheek. "We can't do this," she says in a whisper, holding Brenda's hand against her.

Brenda shakes her head, blonde hair swaying slightly. Brenda lowers herself on her knees. Sharon's eyes follow her. Brenda brings both her hands to Sharon's thighs, opening her legs slowly, hearing the older woman softly gasp. Brenda runs her hands along her thighs, feeling her muscles twitch beneath her hands. She brings her face to her thighs, rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric of her yoga pants, inhaling deeply, smelling the sweet smell that she always seems to smell before the woman even approaches her. Sharon's legs open wider, a soft, cat-like mewling sound escaping her lips. Brenda moans, her hands widely spreading over every part of Sharon that she can reach.

Brenda starts kissing her thigh, loud kisses on her trembling thigh. Sharon's head falls back as Brenda's kisses move closer to her heated center. Sharon's hands squeeze the cushion of the seat, her blood rushing through her body, every inch of her skin burning like fire. Brenda's hands move up her body, up her torso, to her breasts, grabbing them, making Sharon moan a bit too loudly. She puts her hands on top of Brenda's, stopping her because she's afraid she'll moan again. She looks down at Brenda, who is looking at her with big brown eyes.

Sharon opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it, rethinking what she's about to say. Brenda starts kissing her through her pants again and she's too aroused to think of anything other than how good it feels. Sharon lets go of her hands and Brenda uses them to stand, Sharon whimpering at the lost of contact. Brenda turns off the light and then turns on the lamp next to the bed, a warm glow falling on to the yellow sheets. Brenda gets in the bed and looks over to Sharon expectantly, her eyes pleading. Sharon gulps slowly and gets up, making her way to the small bed, thankful that it doesn't creak when she gets on it.

"Do you want to just sleep?" Brenda asks, a smile on her face, her hand running down the other woman's side. "'Cause I understand if you do." Sharon's eyes crinkle as she smiles. Brenda takes off Sharon's glasses and the other woman blinks a few times. "Come closer," Brenda whispers, her arm open to the other woman.

"You wanna hold me?" Sharon asks in a whisper.

"Yes," she whispers back, her eyes twinkling.

Sharon nods her head, moving closer to Brenda, allowing the younger woman to wrap an arm around her, her own leg moving between the other woman's. Brenda brushes Sharon's hair away from her face, her fingers lingering on her face afterward. They stare into each other's eyes, their hearts racing against each other, their breaths hitting each other after escaping parted lips. Sharon cautiously moves closer, her eyes moving to Brenda's lips as she swallows quickly. Brenda moves her hand into her hair, gently pulling her closer, wordlessly telling her what she wants. Sharon licks her lips and slowly presses her lips to the other woman, her eyes falling shut at the contact, her blood rushing and a small sound filling Brenda's mouth.

Brenda kisses her back, their soft lips gently caressing each other. Brenda's fingers roll against Sharon's scalp as her tongue slides against Sharon's lip. The older woman parts her lips, sucking Brenda's tongue into her mouth, softly moaning into Brenda's mouth. Brenda pulls Sharon closer to her with her leg, feeling Sharon's body against her own as they kiss. Their tongues move against each other, soft and gentle, unlike the first time they kissed, that time it was rushed and desperate. It's unlike all their other kisses, the ones that were quick, stolen from the other when they couldn't control the urge. They both enjoy this kiss, the taking time, the treating it with such tenderness.

They slowly pull away, their eyes opening. Sharon licks her lips, looking at Brenda. Brenda smiles at her, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her forehead and then her nose. Sharon's heart's still racing, her hand moving to caress Brenda's cheek, their eyes locked with each other's. They slowly move closer to each other again, their lips pecking once, twice and then one last time.

"I've wanted to kiss you so badly lately," Brenda whispers. Sharon smiles, thinking that she wanted to too, but doesn't word her response. "I've missed the way your lips feel against mine," Brenda admits in a low whisper.

Sharon rests her forehead against the blonde's. "Me too," she whispers back.

"And I've missed seeing you smile," Brenda says, making Sharon smile softly. "I've been thinkin' a lot about you lately."

"I know," Sharon says. "I received the flowers," she says and closes her eyes. "They were beautiful," she whispers, her heart clenching in her chest. "I also got the teddy bear you left at my door," she says and smiles. "I sleep with it," she tells her, opening her eyes.

Brenda moves forward and kisses Sharon's lips softly. "I've missed you," she whispers, her voice lower.

"I've missed you, too," Sharon says, realizing just how much she's missed her.

Before they almost slept together, they were really close, spending much of their time together, becoming very close friends. After they almost slept together it all changed. Sharon didn't want to risk being around her - didn't want to find herself in that situation again - but that meant she'd be losing the only friend she really had. They tried to stay close, but after a while, Sharon stopped calling her, stopped visiting, and stayed away from her. The only times they saw each other was when Brenda would come to her, lock her in her office and Sharon couldn't stop her from Brenda kissing her. But that's all they ever had. It wasn't until a month ago that Sharon even started answering her text messages, but soon those stop because they were no longer friendly, but instead very heated and Sharon had to put a stop to it. She was fighting a battle that she knew she couldn't win, one that would lead to her breaking, whether it was a good or bad thing. She just didn't realize that that's what she wanted. Sharon wanted to let Brenda in. Sharon hadn't let anyone in; she preferred it that way. But Sharon was feeling things for Brenda that she hadn't felt in year; and that's why it made sense to her that she wanted to let her in, let her see the real her.

Brenda rolls them over, Sharon on her back and Brenda raised on her hands. "You didn't answer me," Brenda tells the other woman.

"What?"

"Sleep," she says slowly. "You wanna?"

Sharon smiles up her. "I want to kiss you," she says.

"Then kiss me," Brenda says with a wide smile on her broad lips. Sharon pulls her down, her lips meeting hers. "Mmm," Brenda moans into the kiss and before she knows it, Sharon rolls them over, taking control. Sharon breaks their kiss, settling herself on her knees. Brenda, biting her lip, watches as Sharon removes her tank top, revealing her bare breasts. Brenda pulls Sharon back down for a kiss, unable to wait for her to take off anything else. They kiss each other as they both work to remove Sharon's pants, failing terribly, but not caring.

"Wait," Sharon says breathlessly, sitting up. Her eyes twinkle in the low light as she moves to take off her pants, her bare body exposed to Brenda. She hasn't been completely naked in front of another person in years, so many years that she doesn't even want to think about it herself. But when Brenda looks at her, dark eyes full of lust, she feels like she hasn't aged at all since her twenties, though she knows she has.

"Come," Brenda says, pulling Sharon to her, letting her fall against her body.

"Turn off the light," Sharon whispers, looking at the lamp.

"Why?" Brenda asks as she runs her hand down the slope of Sharon's back. Sharon doesn't answer, only closes her eyes, but Brenda understands. She reaches over and pulls the string for the lamp. She pulls Sharon down against her, her ear close to her mouth. "You're beautiful, Sharon," she whispers in her ear and Sharon tries to get up to look at her, but Brenda holds her down. Brenda kisses the side of Sharon's neck, a soft butterfly kiss against her soft skin.

For a while they just lie against each other, Brenda's arms around Sharon and Sharon's head rested on Brenda's shoulder. Sharon starts to run a finger against Brenda's neck, tracing her body, letting it go down her shoulder and then over to her collarbone. Brenda smiles, turning her head and placing a kiss on Sharon's head. Sharon returns the kiss, placing it on her shoulder, the two of them both smiling.

"I love you," Brenda whispers and Sharon tenses, her finger falling. Brenda looks down at Sharon. Sharon has her eyes closed, her heart racing against Brenda. Sharon tries to roll off Brenda, but she doesn't let her. "Stop," she says in a sharp whisper. "I'm not going to let you keep running away from me," Brenda tells her.

"Brenda," she whispers weakly.

Brenda sighs, rolling them over. She looks down at Sharon and the other woman opens her eyes, unshed tears in them. "Oh, Sharon," Brenda coos.

"I love you, too," Sharon says softly. Brenda leans down and kisses her cheek. She kisses the tears that fall from her eyes, kisses her softly, tenderly, lovingly. Sharon sighs, feeling Brenda start to kiss down to her ear, her lips soft against her skin.

"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long," she whispers in her ear, her breath hot against her. "I've loved you for so long," she admits, feeling Sharon's heart race against her own racing heart. "So long," she repeats.

"Me too," Sharon whispers. She's loved her for so long that she doesn't even want to admit it, but she's loved her for almost as long as she's known her. Brenda starts kissing down her body, kissing over freckled skin. She's always wondered how far down the freckles went.

"You're so beautiful," she murmurs against her skin. "Perfect," she mumbles as she kisses over Sharon's breast, her tongue sneaking out of her mouth, circling her nipple. Sharon groans and Brenda quickly reaches up to cover her mouth. "Shhh."

"I can't," she mumbles under her hand. She takes Brenda's hand from her mouth and then looks up at her. "I-I..."

Brenda smirks. "You're a screamer," she says, not asking, but already knowing. Sharon blushes, looking away. "Don't be embarrassed about it," Brenda says, kissing her way to Sharon's cheek. "I can't wait until I get to hear you scream," Brenda murmurs seductively. Sharon squirms beneath her, moaning softly. "I'm gonna make you scream my name so loudly," she says surely and Sharon squirms some more. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you scream at the top of your lungs." Sharon moans, her leg raising slightly. "This turns you on, doesn't it?"

Sharon moans her response.

"What is it that turns you on?" Sharon doesn't answer. "Come on, tell me," Brenda says in a whisper. Sharon shakes her head.

Brenda pushes her thigh against Sharon's center, pushing it against her clit and the woman nearly jumps up, moaning loudly. "Oh, God!" Brenda, though she's finding this incredibly arousing, doesn't want someone to come to see what's wrong. She's just glad that the only other person on the first floor is Gabriel. "I'm extremely sensitive," she informs her, though she gathered that on her own.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

Sharon lets out a puff of hot air. "I like to be spoken dirty to," Sharon tells her in a whisper.

"Oh really," Brenda murmurs. "What else do you like?" Brenda starts to kiss the space between Sharon's breasts.

Sharon's back arches up and she bites her lip to keep herself from moaning when Brenda's kisses start to move down her stomach. "I …_Ahhhh_ … I like that," she says when Brenda starts to gently nip along her stomach, moving to her hipbone. Brenda slides her hands down Sharon's sides, her nails gently scratching her skin. "_That_," she moans, her hips raising. "Brenda," she moans softly.

Brenda looks up at Sharon. Sharon's lip is caught between her teeth, biting it as she squeezes the headboard. Brenda moves back up Sharon's body, kissing along the way. "Will you come over tomorrow?"

"So you can _fuck_ me?" She asks. Brenda moans, that word sounding amazing coming out of her mouth.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? My fingers… deep inside of you," Brenda murmurs this in her ear, feeling Sharon's moan before she hears it. "I'd put you on your knees," Brenda, whispers hotly as she slowly snakes her hand between them.

Sharon moans, feeling Brenda's fingers enter her. "Arrgghh," she groans, her body arching, her toes already curling. Brenda starts to slowly rock her two fingers inside her, Sharon's tight center greedily clenching around her. Sharon pulls Brenda down against her, starting to bite her shoulder, muffling her moans, but causing Brenda to moan in both pain and pleasure, the two intertwining.

"Mmmm," Brenda purrs in Sharon's ear. Brenda raises herself up on one leg so she can have better access to Sharon's wet core, not wanting anything to keep her from the one thing she wants. She rests her weight on her other arm, positioning herself perfectly. Sharon starts to suck on her shoulder softly, soothing it. "I like when you bite me," Brenda tells her, Sharon's teeth instantly sinking into her skin. Brenda moans and works her wrist harder, curling her fingers up, thrusting into her liquid heat.

"Keep talking to me," Sharon mumbles against Brenda's skin as she moves to another spot on her shoulder, taking a quick moment to admire her work.

Brenda moans, almost tumbling over, when she feels Sharon start to roughly suck against her skin, her mouth hot and talented. Brenda adds a third finger, her fingers barely fitting in, but by the way Sharon's starting to bite her neck, she knows she must enjoy it this way. She moves closer to her ear, letting out a string of soft moans.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, you on your knees." Sharon moans into her flesh. "I'd kiss all over your skin, biting and nibbling as you moan," she says. Her fingers start to work faster. "You'd be wet for me, won't you?" Sharon moans and Brenda can feel her head nodding. "Good," she purrs. "I'd push you down, have you on your hands and knees, your body bare to me. _Oh, God!_ I'd scratch up and down your thighs, teasing your skin." Sharon's hips start to buck, seeking more from Brenda. The bed starts to creak, but neither of them seem to notice, they're too lost in the moment.

"Harder! Faster!" Sharon's head falls back, her moans falling freely from her mouth before she quickly grabs the pillow, moaning into it.

Brenda takes her orders, fucking her harder, faster, giving into everything she wants. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tomorrow," Brenda tells her huskily. "I wanna hear you scream my name, hear you moan loudly as my fingers pound into your tight entrance." Sharon shrieks, the sound barely muffled by the pillow and the sound turns Brenda on further. She can't wait to hear her when she's not trying to hold in her moans.

Brenda's fingers curve up, hitting just the right spot as she works hardly to bring her to her orgasm. Sharon's hips begin to wildly buck, her grip on the pillow tighter and tighter. She's moaning into the pillow, but the pillow's not enough. Brenda's not going to stop though; she knows she's about to reach her climax and it's all she wants to happen right now. While not stopping her fingers from slipping in and out of her wetness, she gets up, moving her mouth down to the small little nub.

"_Fuck_," Sharon shrieks, her entire body jumping, the pillow being pushed away with a great amount of force. She grabs a hold of Brenda's head, her fingers tangling in blonde locks, holding her head to her, encouraging her to suck on her sensitive clit. "Suck it harder," she moans, her back arching. She can't control herself, her body rocking quickly, her legs trembling. "_Uhhhh. _I'm gonna..._Fuck me harder_." Sharon roars, her body trembling. She cries loudly, her walls tight around Brenda's fingers. Her eyes roll back in her head, her toes curling and her hips bucking as she comes hardly, a year of pent up desire exploding like white light. Brenda smirks up at her, a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

"You think we should check on them?" Flynn asks in the morning when everyone's down in the kitchen having coffee.

Tao laughs. "Check on them? It's their fault none of us slept and you want us to check on them?"

Flynn smiles into his mug.

"Who would've known?" Provenza murmurs.

"Who would've known what?" They hear Brenda's southern accent before they even see her. They all jump, each of them flushing. Cathy passes her a mug of coffee and sits back down in her seat. "What's goin' on?"

"Good morning," Sharon says happily, coming into the kitchen, Brenda and her sharing a quick look.

"I'm sure it is," Julio responds, laughing behind his mug.

"But not as good as your night, I'm sure," Provenza adds. And then they all hear the sound of glass shattering as it hits the floor, Sharon dropping it and turning with wide eyes. Brenda blushes.

The End.

Hope y'all liked it.

Guys, I need a word for the letter I. I have ice, but I don't really want to do it. Suggestions? But not ice cream because I've already done sex involving ice cream.

Just a little note: If you're gonna review and criticize, I'm fine with that. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it as a guest. I'm sorry to all of you who think I make Brenda seem like a slut. And I'm sorry for my lack of character development. I guess I shouldn't write for a show I don't really watch, that's my fault.


End file.
